Steed
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Sokka is lost in the woods and is attack by a giant creature who plans and making a quick snack of him, but an old friend isn't about to let that happen...


**I saw that there wasn't any fanfictions for Sokka and Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. When I saw this I knew that it must be fixed! It is a crime! So, here you go. It's just short, and fluffy, and funny. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Sokka walked through the forest with a little knife in his right hand, holding onto it so tightly that his knuckles were starting to turn white. The sun had started to set and it was starting to get very dark. Sokka's heart was in his throat and pounded in his ears. He had never been so scared in his life. Well, not counting the time during the war when he was running on top of a crashing war-balloon. There was a noise from behind and Sokka whirled around to see what was there, but found nothing. He swallowed nervously and turned around to continue on his way. Sokka took two steps before snapping a branch in half and hearing a loud whooshing noise. Sokka froze in place and shook with fear as he glanced around him.

He started to take a step forward when a large, black creature landed in front of him. Sokka's pupils got really tiny as he saw the large creature, who roared at him. Sokka screamed and scrambled backwards, tripping over a tree root and landing on his back. The creature roared again and pounced on him, its front legs on either side of him. Sokka looked around frantically for his knife, which he had dropped, and went into all-out panic when he couldn't find it. The creature roared once more and Sokka put his arms in front of his face in fear.

"HELP!" he screamed as loud as he could, even though he knew no one could hear him. Just as the creature was about to bite into him another creature roared at him. Sokka lowered his arms a little as the creature on top of him looked behind itself to see what had made the noise. It let out a yelp as it was rammed into and shoved off of Sokka. He looked over to see it as a saber-tooth moose-lion. Great, he got saved by one scary creature to be eaten by another one! Perfect. The black creature jumped at the saber-tooth moose-lion, who stabbed it with its huge antlers. The creature, now bleeding, let out a defeated whimper and ran away.

Sokka scrambled away from the saber-tooth moose-lion, who looked over at him. The forest was now completely dark and Sokka couldn't really see all that well, making this even more terrifying. There was howls all around them and Sokka heard a tiger-wolf hiss right behind him. Sokka jumped to his feet and backed away, looking around to find an entire pack enclosing in on him. He backed up against the saber-tooth moose-lion and froze. This was bad, this was very bad. One of the tiger-wolves snapped at his right leg, making Sokka yelp in surprise. The saber-tooth moose-lion grabbed Sokka by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air, making him scream in panic.

"AH! Put me down! Whoa!" Sokka yelled out in surprise as the saber-tooth moose-lion took off at full speed away from the tiger-wolves, who were too slow to keep up. Sokka looked up at the saber-tooth moose-lion as it continued to run as fast as it could, never stopping. As they reached the edge of the forest Sokka was set down on the ground, the saber-tooth moose-lion looking straight at him. Sokka stared at him a long time, thinking. Those eyes, hadn't he seem them before? He gasped. "Foo Foo Cuddlypoops!" The saber-tooth moose-lion let out a kind growl and rubbed his snout up against Sokka, who smiled and laughed in return.

Sokka walked over to Foo Foo's side and climbed on board his back. Foo Foo let out a loud roar and took off at full speed, Sokka holding onto his antlers for support. The night was dark as the sun was almost done setting and just the tiniest bit cold. But Foo Foo's fur helped keep Sokka warm from the coldness of the fall evening. He smiled a bit as they rode through the large field laying out before them, for once Sokka had a steed of his own, and it felt great!

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Short-n-sweet.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
